Second Chances
by Pirate-pixie1918
Summary: Paul/OC, can hot tempered paul keep his emotions in check to actually be in a funtioning realationship? will the girl he imprints on actually like him back? Read and find out! sorry im terrible with summaries


**Disclaimer- I do NOT own anything Twilight, though i wish i did! cute wolfpack...oh sorry! On with the show...**

Jared and Kim. The "perfect" couple.

My name is Faye, I was the girl Jared was dating when he found his "soul mate", not that I'm bitter or anything. Jared and I dated for about a year and a half and I loved him and I thought he loved me. But I guess when you find your perfect match it's just a different kind of love.

I will admit that when Jared and I broke up my personality changed quite a bit and Jared has started hanging around with a new group of friends and is distant from everyone but them and Kim.

Now I'm arriving in language class realizing that I don't have a stupid pencil, so now I have to go back and get one from my locker. My high school isn't very big but what do you expect on a reservation?

After thoroughly searching my locker for a somehow elusive pencil, I heard someone in the hallway and decided to ask if I could borrow one of theirs. Unfortunately for me the only person in the hallway was Paul. Paul has a bit of a reputation, he's the "bad boy" I guess you could say, with a short fuse.

I personally have always hated him, since elementary school when he used to shove my face in the dirt. He's also one of Jared's good friends, Other than that I just don't like him.

'Just suck it up and ask the guy for a freaking pencil' my conscious yelled at me. I sighed, the faster I asked him the faster I could get to class. "Paul, do you have a pencil I could borrow?"

"Uh," he looked up and froze, just staring at me as if this is the first time he'd ever seen me.

I waved my hands in his face "Paul?"

"What?" he asked softly, in a deep voice that would have made me melt if I didn't hate him so much.

"Pencil?" I asked again pushing my glasses back up my nose. He snapped out of whatever haze he was in to grab a pencil out of his locker "oh yeah, here" he handed me the pencil. I thanked him and hurriedly made my way back to class, I could feel Paul's scorching gaze on me all the way there.

Paul - P.O.V

Faye. The girl who is now the center of my world….

oh, hell.

Why does imprinting have to be involuntary? All of this, being a mystical creature, shit is about to make me sick.

I do have to admit that the first sight was probably one of the most beautiful sights I could ask for. Her dark raven hair messily pulled up into a bun, her glasses sliding down her nose…wait, when do I think like this? I'm Paul, mean bark and an even more devastating fuckin' bite! And now I'm going to be wrapped around a girl's finger, just because I looked at her.

Why can't I remember who has patrol today? Uh…

Sam! Exactly who I needed to talk to.

Faye- P.O.V

The thrumming of my heart in my chest slowed somewhat as the rest of the day progressed. But I couldn't help thinking back to Paul and the intense way he stared at me. His dark eyes shone and were open to show me any emotion he was feeling, usually he looked mad or upset and was guarded but at that moment his defenses were completely down. 'What if…' I stopped that thought dead in its tracks. No way, I hate Paul don't I? Even if I didn't he would have to prove himself pretty special for me to go back and finish that thought.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by and the next thing I knew I was walking home. The feeling that I was being watched seemed to grow more as I walked. Why did I have to live next to the forest? Seriously, something or someone could easily attack me and no one would know. Now deep in thought and freaking myself out more and more as time passed, someone grabbed my shoulder and stopped me. I couldn't stop the scream that rushed past my lips.

There was a deep chuckle behind me and the hand on my shoulder forced me to turn around. It was Paul. I sighed, "Paul, it's you"

A smirk crossed his lips. "Did I scare you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, you did actually, you jerk, what are you doing here?" I pushed his hand off my shoulder; somehow a feeling of warmth went with it and he looked a bit disappointed. Could he feel it too?

"I was following you" he stated simply.

"Paul, you do realize stalking is frowned upon?" He chuckled again. Today had to be the weirdest day ever, Paul was actually smiling.

Weird.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go to a bonfire with me tonight?" Paul asked carefully.

"Um...Ok" what have i gotten myself into?

**OK! so first chapter, this is just trial run, whatcha' think? :) PLEASE! Review and tell me whether or not I should continue. **

**~Pix~**


End file.
